


Born of the Blade II

by sterling_schreibt



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Necrophilia, Serial Killers, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterling_schreibt/pseuds/sterling_schreibt
Summary: Dr. Rochester is taken aback by Max' revelation, but comes around to relish in the prospect of progeny. Later, he feels compelled to share his emotions with an unwilling participant.
Relationships: Rick and Max
Kudos: 2





	Born of the Blade II

There was a surprisingly warm light that fell through the windows of his practice, warm despite the rather chilly April weather. It had rained that morning and the cobblestone of Harley Street was still glistening, smooth black and grey across which carriages and people hurried, bustling boots and hooves.

Dr. Rochester sat at his desk and read. There were two neat stacks of medical journals in front of him, a third stack containing patient files, and a steaming cup of tea. It was quiet apart from the grandfather clock ticking away as he didn't expect anyone before noon. As he went over his writings, the physician frowned, picked up a pen and wrote a little note in neat black letters. A bell rang and he looked up, closing the leather-bound book and locking it into a drawer.

"Do come in," he spoke loudly and marched through the narrow corridor from his office towards the little room where he recieved patients.

It was her, alone. Her eyes shone brightly as he looked at her and he made a welcoming gesture, offering her a seat opposite his.

"How can I help you today?"

"It's...well, it's rather urgent, Dr. Rochester."

"I thought we had established a familiarity, Max."

"Uhm..."

"I understand. This is a professional setting, of course. But do call me Rick."

He smiled at her with his teeth, but his eyes remained vigilant. Something was wrong, he could sense it.

"Rick, I - I might have some news."

She didn't say good or bad, and he felt his pulse speed up just a bit.

"Yes?"

"I mean, I'm not quite sure yet, but I have...I've been having showing symptoms, as of late, and since you're a doctor, I'm sure you can shed light on the whole issue. Confirm my suspicion."

"Which would be?" Rick asked, his jaw tense.

"I think I might be expecting."

"You're not certain."

"N-no."

"Have your bleedings stopped?"

"Yes."

"Are you experiencing nausea, lightheadedness?"

"Sometimes...Rick, I'm - I'm quite scared."

He nodded. He wanted to ask if there had been anyone else, but he knew there wasn't. This was, if he wanted it to be true or not, his child. A small smile spread on his lips and he nodded slowly.

"If you are pregnant," he said, his voice trembling with a heretofore unknown sense of pride, "I will not abandon you. We will - I'll make this right."

She burst into tears at his words, holding her midsection as she hugged herself.

"I can't do it alone," she sobbed and he reached out to embrace her.

"You won't," he simply said.

He would have to do the honorable thing and marry her, eventually. If she truly was with child, it would be a doctor's, a proper son or daughter, not a bastard. He would not allow it.

"We should make sure that you are indeed carrying my child."

"Yes."

She was still sniffling when he led her into the examination room. It turned that she was indeed pregnant, not very far along, but she had been right. Which meant there was only one thing left to do, propose to her and hope that she didn't faint while he did so. After he had made sure she was stable enough to find her way home, he closed his practice for the day and retreated into his study.

\---

He couldn't stop. Rick knew he was at the height of his senses, his prowess, his lust for blood and for taking lives, and he didn't want to, nor was he able to, just leave his work in the hands of unskilled amateurs. His existence, his core, were his nightly exploits. Against that even his career paled. His future child would be the son of a lady and a doctor, an innocent woman and a vicious slayer, and Rick knew that his own end could never be a peaceful one. Even married, even when thinking about the waddling of a toddler by his feet, his urge to do harm at night - as much as his need to help by day - would not cease.

When the day came to an end, he felt the familiar itch again. After locking up his practice he first went to his hideout and changed into an outfit befitting a nightly stroll rather than a doctor's coat. He started by getting dressed properly. Socks and underwear, shirt and tie, suit pants, vest and jacket, fine shoes, coat. His hair was combed to the side, not a single strand out of place. Against the black fabric of his attire he appeared almost pale, his white gloves weren't helping. Rick decided against the top hat and donned a ruby scarf that accentuated his ginger hair instead, staring at himself in the mirror. He might as well be a patron on his way to the opera.

It didn't take long to find her. She was barely older than Max, wealthy or at least dressed like she had money, a purple and blue dress that shone in the oddly bright moonlight. Rick stalked her until she made the fatal mistake of taking a shortcut through a dimly lit alley.  
He had her by the throat and against the brick wall in an instant, lifting her thrashing form with near inhuman strength.

"You may scream, dear, it won't help."

She tried, but only choked gasps came from her lips as he closed his grip. A tremor shook her body when she saw the knife and she started pleading with her eyes, clawing madly at his arm.  
The first stroke knocked the air out of her, a nasty deep cut plunged between the ribs. She'd drown in her own blood before he was done, Rick knew, but he didn't feel like he needed to have her despite his arousal. Her body would do.

"I'll be a father soon," he told the frightened woman who stared at him in terror and complete bewilderment. She tried to say something but he couldn't allow her voice to take him out of his moment.

Another stab, and another, more vicious this time, into her abdomen. She'd never carry his seed, Rick thought, she would never have the honor of doing so. Her soundless cries had become gurgles and her tears streamed over his fingers. He cut her throat with one hand clamped over her mouth and watched her twitch before she slumped down the wall and toppled over.

He finished with hasty jerking motions, bent over her lifeless body and watched the crimson carpet with delight. His seed muddied the perfect red and gave it a semi-translucent shine where it hit the cobblestone.

After he'd stuffed himself back into his pants, Rick briskly walked home, humming as he listened to his footsteps echoing in the otherwise quiet night.   
For now, he had been sated.   
For now, he was calm.

**Author's Note:**

> To read the first chapter of "Born of the Blade", head on over to PATREON.COM/RICKSTERLING


End file.
